


What Happened?

by the_one_and_only_one



Series: Camelot Drabbles [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_and_only_one/pseuds/the_one_and_only_one
Summary: Merlin reminds Arthur what happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers & Unbeta'd. Also, I'm sorry I can't write agghhhh

Merlin wasn’t expecting Arthur to remember a lot, but the sheer magnitude of how much Arthur didn’t know shocked him. When Merlin first pulled him out the lake, Arthur couldn’t remember his manservant’s name, let alone anything else.

“ **I know there’s no replacing what we’ve lost,** ” Merlin had said that day. “ **You need time.** ”

 _Time_. How much time would it take really though? Days, months, years? After all the time Merlin had waited a few years seemed like nothing in comparison, but now that Arthur was here with him, as many as a few days seemed far too long.

“What happened on that last day Merlin?” Arthur asked yet again, pulling Merlin out of his thoughts.

“I couldn’t save you.” Merlin said simply.


End file.
